Conventional managed information environments provide an information processing infrastructure for a particular business workflow. The business workflow has business processes, typically organized as departments, each handling a particular business process. The typical business enterprise, therefore, has a number of departments each depending on the information processing infrastructure for supporting the business process or processes for which the department is responsible.
In such a business enterprise, many business processes depend on the information processing infrastructure for support of routine business activities. Accordingly, consistent ongoing operation, or “uptime” of the information processing infrastructure, is significant. Often, the business processes each depend on the operation of the information processing infrastructure in different ways. Therefore, operational anomalies or deficiencies in the information processing infrastructure may have a detrimental effect on one or more of the business processes. Depending on the reliance of each of the business processes on the information processing infrastructure, a particular operational anomaly may have a different effect on each of the business processes. In other words, failure of a particular entity, such as a server of a disk array host for example, may have a null, minor, or substantial effect on a given business process.